


Not so broken

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Forgiveness, I Love You, Love, M/M, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: A 3x10 Coliver Coda





	

“You can end all this.” Connor asks as his eyes follow Oliver’s face intently

Oliver softly shakes his head no, “Just be quiet” he whispers pressing the tissue firmly over the cut on Connor’s left cheek

Connor bites his lip as his breathing catches, filled once again with the familiar scent of Oliver

“Ollie, please. I can't keep living like this. Please do this for me-” he pleads

Oliver’s eyes dampen with tears as he throws the tissue on the floor. He moves in closer, his face now mere millimeters from Connor’s “I know you’re scared- he whispers as his right hand reaches up to stroke the younger man’s cheek. I can’t even imagine how you went through this alone, but please. Please don’t ask me to do this- Oliver’s voice is a quivering whisper. I can’t lose you-I can’t- he begs as he runs his knuckles over Connor’s jaw

“Ollie I- his voice trails off, fighting for the strength in his already lost argument

Oliver pulls away only to cup Connor’s face in his hands “I will protect you. I swear to you Connor, I will. You’re not alone anymore. You have me, you will always have me.”

Connor scoffs "You don't want this Olls. You don't want me. I'm broken and undeserving and if you-if you knew what was best for you would leave me and go to the police."

"You're what's best for me, Connor! Oliver yells. You always were!- _god_  why can't you see that." 

" _Dammit_ Oliver. I-I can’t ask you to do this. I won’t ask you to do this. He shakes, fingers clutching his pockets. I-I’ve hurt you enough,Ollie- he chokes. I don’t want to hurt you anymore-”

“I know.” Oliver whispers as he rests his forehead on the younger mans “But you’re not asking.”

“Oliver-”

“Stop it, Con. Stop trying to push me away. I'm in this. All of it. Let me do this for you. Please. Let me love you, again." he asks tilting Connor’s eyes to his

The younger man's lip quivers "I-I'll hurt you again"

"And I think you love me too much. Oliver smiles. But nevertheless, I can take it."

Connor stares in complete awe. “Okay.” the younger man agrees, defeated, as he moves into Oliver’s body. His hands find their way to Oliver’s waist and he tugs on it for a moment, breathing in the closeness before dropping them further to find the older man’s hands.

Oliver noses Connor’s hair and smiles, opening his palm to lace his fingers with Connor’s, squeezing tightly and for the first time in god knows how long, Connor doesn’t feel so broken.


End file.
